<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hybrid’s Unforeseen Entrance by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223121">A Hybrid’s Unforeseen Entrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Except his character actually has a background, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), SORRY YALL, Why are there so many fucking disgusting Dream SMP tags, basically a self-insert twitch streamer in the dream smp, get ready yall, not a fix-it fic, yall are unclean, yall have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this, “Dream SMP Ensemble” means all minor chars i can’t bother to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new twitch streamer in town, boys...</p><p>Martin, or as he’s called nowadays, CaL_M, is an up-and-coming Twitch streamer who just happens to have caught the attention of Dream after a few lucky raids and Minecraft streams with Tubbo and Tommy. Cal gets introduced to Dream, Dream whitelists Cal, you know the drill.</p><p>There will DEFINITELY be canon divergence AND an extra subplot/arc (kinda), so watch out for that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(I’m too lazy to put anything else in), ALL PLATONIC, None, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Whitelist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I’m making a twitch streamer fic. Yes, I am lame. No, I don’t have a clue on what I’m doing. I hope you enjoy this fic anyway.</p><p>-CM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cal is streaming, a healthy and small viewerbase watching. Checking the statistics once over, there’s an influx of viewers coming in all of a sudden. A few more... and a few more. Soon, there’s at least thirty thousand people watching him stream Minecraft, and more are quickly piling in. What the fuck...?</p><p>Cal glances over to his chat, a large portion of which is spamming “Raid” and the raid emote. Then he looks at who’s doing the raid... wait. What? No, he has to be seeing this wrong. There’s NO WAY. No way at all.</p><p>Cal stutters out, “Thank you... TUBBO, for the raid. What the fuck...?” The chat goes wild, spamming TubboAHH, to which Cal just rolls his eyes. “Well, to all the new viewers, drop a prime or a follow, it’s appreciated. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, building the conduit...” Cal focuses intensely on his underwater base, making sure the dome is actually a dome and not a misshapen lump. “Fuck, I think I misplaced half of the glass... and I JUST lost my silk touch pick... chat, what do you think I should do?”</p><hr/><p>Cal is streaming again, about a week later. He gained quite a few new fans and viewers from that Tubbo raid, and he’s pretty grateful. He’s moved on from the underwater dome base, which is nearly complete and just needs to integrate a complex sugarcane farm for maximum efficiency. Cal wasn’t ever the greatest with redstone, and with the underwater setting, he kept messing up. “Goddamnit, how hard can it be for one fish guy to make a sugarcane farm?” All of a sudden, his seven thousand viewers (it was a pretty good day for streaming) leaps up to a massive forty six thousand.</p><p>Cal checks his statistics, and it’s a TommyInnit raid this time. “What is it with me and getting huge streamers to raid me for some reason? Whatever. Hey, new viewers. If you’ve just arrived, I’m CaL_M, and this is the perfect time to watch me fail epically at building this redstone-powered sugarcane farm... so you can watch me screw this up. Hey, don’t emote spam me NOW, chat!”</p><hr/><p>Cal is streaming more and more Minecraft, and has built up a solid fanbase of anywhere from 7,000 viewers to 15,000 viewers watching him at any moment, and he still thinks he’s not exactly worthy of all these viewers. Hell, a large portion of his fame came from just playing some casual Minecraft with wayyyy bigger streamers than him! Oh, and the Tommy and Tubbo raids, those too. Suddenly, about one hour before the stream, Cal gets a DM on Discord. It’s... from Dream. How did Dream get his Discord? Hell, is this even the real Dream? What the fuck is happening to his life?!</p><p>”hey man do you wanna join the smp”</p><p>Cal, a natural human being with tons of style and flair, responds eloquently.</p><p>”what the fuck”</p><p>”I’ll whitelist you, make sure to have a good entrance”</p><p>Cal starts freaking out immediately. “What the fuck, what the fuck! I just got invited to the Dream SMP, what is this fuckery?!” He quickly types out a response to Dream.</p><p>”ok but like how”</p><p>Cal stares at his phone, watching the white dots that signify Dream is typing cycle. Then, Dream sends him a link to the script of how he’s supposed to come in. A link! Like this whole thing was planned out months in advance or something! Cal takes a deep breath, and waits.</p><p>When the hour of reckoning finally arrives, Cal is nervous as fuck. To be fair, who wouldn’t be? He breathes in through his nose, and exhales extremely slowly, and starts the stream, titling it “Hunting for the Mending book!”</p><p>”Hey guys, today we’re going to be... doing the thing in the stream title. Go on, read it, chat. I’ll give you time.” The chat spams UnamusedCal. “Alright, alright! Yeah, we’re going to hunting for more Mending. We don’t have enough of it, that’s for sure... how have all these villager trades been absolute shit?” Cal sighs and just takes out his fishing rod from his hotbar, before his phone <em>dings</em> exactly on time with a DM from Dream.</p><p>”start your entrance”</p><p>”Wait a sec guys, hold that thought. I gotta check this...” The chat goes wild, spamming PogChamp, because Cal is actually checking his DMs for once. “Wait a sec...”</p><p>Cal turns his stream to just a black screen, hiding the subgoal and everything. Someone subs with a prime, but Cal doesn’t say a word. The chat begins to spam CalPanik, but then the stream starts up again with Cal clicking on a server titled “dream smp.” The chat begins to go wild, emote spamming and just spamming in general, so much that the mods have to change it to Subscriber Only mode, causing subs and channel point redemptions to flood in. Cal logs in, appearing in the middle of...</p><p>The camarvan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Camarvan... and all it contains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cal meets the gang!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope you enjoy this chapter, guys, I tried to introduce Cal smoothly, but ‘twas a bit hard. Feedback such as comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
<p>-CM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Chat, I-” Cal is cut off by the telltale sounds of someone bottling a potion. Cal moves around a bit whilst the chat is still spamming “pog” and “PogChamp,” even in Subscriber Only mode.</p>
<p>“...Pog?” Cal says hesitantly, slowly observing his surroundings. “Alright chat, there’s Wilbu-”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the telltale notes of someone joining a Discord VC chime. “What are you doing in the camarvan?” Wilbur asks immediately. “Who are you?” He walks towards Cal, holding a oak plank in hand, which he quickly used to build a wall to cover up the rest of the “camarvan.” “You’re invading our- our humble home.”</p>
<p>“I mean no harm. I’m here because... I was invited here. Do you mind letting me see something in the back?” Cal turns to face the oak wall that Wilbur had hastily put up, and the birch door that he just placed.</p>
<p>“No, I can’t let you see past this wall, I’m afraid. Thi- This is all we have. I know it’s quite small, but it’s home.” Wilbur stands in front of the door, attempting to block Cal from entering.</p>
<p>Cal smiles on his face cam. “Alright, I understand.” His smile seeps into his voice. Then his smile turns eerie, and Cal opens the door. Loads of brewing stands are located on the stone shelves, some even with potions on them. Cal can hear two figures coming close to the camarvan. Cal turns around. “Go ahead and explain what this is.” Cal points to the iron door, which Sapnap is clipping through a bit. “Or I’ll let them in.”</p>
<p>Wilbur takes Cal to the back of the camarvan. Cal spots a blond boy. <em>Tommy,</em> Cal thinks. Then, Wilburturns around, as if gesturing to the brewing stands. “Cal, you ever heard of Breaking Bad?”</p>
<p>Cal’s smile falters a bit. “Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>Wilbur walks a bit closer to Cal. “...um...”</p>
<p>“Cal,” Cal provides.</p>
<p>Wilbur walks closer to Cal. “Yes, Cal.” Wilbur pauses for a moment, entering the very back of the camarvan before turning back to Cal. “Cal, you wanna cook drugs?”</p>
<p>Cal smiles toothily. “Why, such an enticing offer. How could I ever refuse? It’s all I ever wanted...”</p>
<p>Wilbur turns just slightly. “Wilbur.”</p>
<p>Cal smiles wider. “Wilbur. What a lovely name.”</p>
<p>Wilbur walks a bit farther from Cal. “Well, the first step is you need to- you need to step out there and tell Sapnap ‘fuck 12,’ and then come back in.”</p>
<p>Cal salutes him, already knowing the meaning of such words. “Gladly.” As Cal walks out the door, he turns briefly back at Wilbur for just a moment. The tension hung in the air, barely there. Then Cal said, “I’d be glad to serve under you.” Cal finally steps out of the camarvan, then mines a dirt block, placing it under his feet.</p>
<p>“Sapnap?”</p>
<p>The black-haired man in question turns to him. “Y-Yes?”</p>
<p>Cal smiles on his face cam, wide as he can.</p>
<p>“Fuck 12.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tommy huffed in anger. “That- that CAL guy just straight up fuckin’ ignored me! Did you see that, Wil? The gall of that man!”</p>
<p>Wilbur sighs. “Yes, Tommy, I saw. You didn’t talk much, to be fair. There wasn’t really a reason to include you in the conversation.”</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed. “Y’know, that Cal guy reminds me of someone I met before... think I raided him one time?”</p>
<p>Wilbur was about to respond, but it was at that moment that they heard a “Y-Yes?” and a “Fuck 12,” and an iron door open, then a birch one, and Cal reentered the camarvan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Wilbur’s happiness couldn’t be contained within his voice as he told Cal, “You did good! You’re in. Cal, you’re in, you’re in!” However, their celebration was short-lived, as Purpled immediately interrupted them.</p>
<p>”Tommy, I believe you have something that belongs to my good friend, Ponk, here.” Surely enough, as Cal looked outside the window, was Ponk and Purpled, dressed in full enchanted netherite armor, and wielding enchanted crossbows.</p>
<p>”I’m very upset, Tommy!” Ponk chimed in.</p>
<p>Wilbur turned to Tommy and seemed to stare at him for a while. “Tommy, were there any loose ends you didn’t tie up before joining this business?” Wilbur asked a bit hastily.</p>
<p>Tommy stared for a second or two back, and then walked out holding a red leather tunic. “Oh, you mean your red leather tunic?”</p>
<p>”What the f-” Wilbur said, a bit hushed.</p>
<p>”Here you go, buddy!” Tommy seemed to be forcing the words out. “Good day!”</p>
<p>Ponk sounded astonished as he said, “You have that?”</p>
<p>Purpled immediately interrupted. “No, no, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Cal smiled. “Listen Tommy, we’re business partners now. What’s going on? What do they want from you?”</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed. “Yeah- Yeah- well I- I don’t fucking know.” </p>
<p>Purpled sighed. “Tommy, you’re kinda surrounded right now.”</p>
<p>“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!” Tommy shouted. <em>Wow, he really likes doing that, huh?</em> Cal thought. <em>Well, I mean, I should’ve expected it. He *is* TommyInnit after all.</em></p>
<p>Wilbur sighed softly, and attempting to defuse the situation. “Do you fellas want a hot dog?” After a short pause, Wilbur continued. “Mm mm mm!”</p>
<p>Cal honeyed his voice. “They’re really nice hot dogs!”</p>
<p>“Are they- are they vegan?” Ponk asked.</p>
<p>“Uh, no,” Wilbur responded concisely.</p>
<p>Cal cringed, and whisper-shouted rather quickly. “Wilbur, come back. Come back, come back, come back.” Cal punched Tommy once, to which he shouted at. Then he punched him again, and whispered, “Carrots.” Tommy threw some carrots over to Cal, who relayed them to Wilbur. “Use these if they want vegan hot dogs.”</p>
<p>Wilbur took the “vegan hot dogs” and ran back out. “Br-Brand new on the menu, if you wanna try some vegan hot dogs, we have them! D’you want some vegan hot dogs?”</p>
<p>“I’m not vegan!” Ponk shouted.</p>
<p>Wilbur switched to the raw porkch- sorry, I mean hot dogs, and threw all of them (two of them) into the water. “Here- Here you go! Mm mm! Chow- Chow down. Chow- chow-”</p>
<p>Cal facepalmed the entire time, begging for this travesty to end. Tommy stuttered out a “P-Please can you help me? There’s a fucking MONSTER” as Ponk and Purpled approached the camarvan, enchanted crossbows still equipped.</p>
<p>“Get me get me get me get me!” Tommy rushed out.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?!” Wilbur asked, his voice breathy.</p>
<p>“Can- Can we please get me? Ahahahahah-” Tommy forced out a breathy laugh as Sapnap, equipped in full enchanted diamond instead of netherite entered the back of the camarvan.</p>
<p>Wilbur simply sighed as he walked to the very back of the camarvan and stored something in a chest. “Tommy you’re out of the business,” Wilbur said in a monotone voice.</p>
<p>”N-NOOOOOOO! No, no, please Wilbur!” Tommy begged.</p>
<p>“Until you’ve tied up your loose ends, you’re out.” Wilbur finished. Then Cal noticed something.</p>
<p>“Hey Wil? Tubbo is here,” Cal pointed out.</p>
<p>Wilbur replied, “Tubbo’s tryna arrest me but I’ve got a secret. I’ve got a secret weapon.” Then Ponk moved in front of Wilbur with the crossbow, and pointed it at him. “Count me down, count me down. It’s gonna be fucking cool, ready?”</p>
<p>“3. 2. 1. 0,” Cal counted.</p>
<p>At the exact time Cal counted to one, Wilbur disconnected. Cal began laughing, short little laughs coming out in spurts. “Y’know what? Wilbur’s a good man, he’s a good man. I think I’ll follow in his footsteps.” Cal then left the game promptly, before immediately joining back. “Wait- I still need materials.” Cal dashed out of the camarvan, the rest of the stream entirely dedicated to mining for diamonds and getting on par with the rest of the server.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately, no, I did not watch the early Dream SMP streams. Don’t call me a fake fan, I watched *plenty* of them. If you must correct me, please do so. Also I literally can’t write Sapnap.</p>
<p>Canon divergence go brrrrrr<br/>And yes, cal will replace fundy in this scene<br/>No, fundy will not be excluded from the L’Manberg repertoire<br/>He is very necessary for the plot of this story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>